<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i still feel it every time by icecreamhour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566872">i still feel it every time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour'>icecreamhour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all that [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Some mouth spitting, Sugar Baby Beom, Threesome - M/M/M, some cockwarming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry we were late,” Jaebeom says, lowering his voice. “I distracted Jackson.” </p><p>“I bet you did,” Jinyoung replies. His tone is cool and calm, and it annoys Jaebeom with how well Jinyoung is able to conceal himself. “What else did you do while I was gone?” </p><p>-- </p><p>jinyoung returns from his business trip to find a new change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all that [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i still feel it every time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Jinyoung went on a two week business trip, Jaebeom has had trouble sleeping. He’s fussy, and the only thing that seems to comfort him at night is when he falls asleep with Jackson’s cock buried deep inside him. </p><p>Jaebeom’s alarm clock goes off, since they’re supposed to pick up Jinyoung at the airport today. He’s still sleepy, but Jaebeom is mildly annoyed that he wakes up empty. He shifts, and Jackson is next to him, with his eyes closed and a soft expression on his face. Jaebeom gently nudges him, and watches as Jackson slowly blinks his eyes open. </p><p>“Good morning, baby,” Jackson mumbles, his voice still low and sleepy. He wraps his arms around Jaebeom, and pulls him to his chest. </p><p>“Daddy,” Jaebeom shifts, and moves to straddle his legs around Jackson’s hips. It’s morning, and Jackson was already half hard. It doesn’t take much work for Jaebeom to start grinding his ass against Jackson’s cock, and he watches as Jackson finally becomes more awake. </p><p>“Baby,” Jackson groans, and wraps his hands around Jaebeom’s waist. “Not now, we’re going to be late.” </p><p>“Please,” Jaebeom whines. He continues grinding against Jackson’s cock, now fully hard. Jackson moans, and Jaebeom keeps going. “Jinyoung won’t care if we’re late.” </p><p>“You know he will,” Jackson replies, and jerks his hips upwards. Jaebeom steadies his hand against Jackson’s chest, and waits for it. “We’ll make it quick.” </p><p>“Yes,” Jaebeom gasps, and moves his hand to guide Jackson’s cock inside of him. He’s still wet and open from last night, and Jaebeom still moans when he adjusts to the slide of Jackson’s cock. Jaebeom sits there for a moment, just to feel Jackson’s cock sitting inside him.</p><p>“Move, baby,” Jackson gently holds onto his waist, and rocks his ups upward slowly. Jaebeom lazily moves his ups upward before sitting back down again. He just wants to feel all of Jackson, and Jaebeom loves taking his time when he’s still slow and sleepy. </p><p>“Feels so good, daddy,” Jaebeom runs his hands against Jackson’s bare chest, and works his hips into slow circles. “Touch me,” Jaebeom whines, and grabs at one of Jackson’s hands around his waist. </p><p>“You know I can’t,” Jackson croons, rubbing his thumb against Jaebeom’s waist. “Your piercings aren’t healed yet.”  </p><p>Jaebeom gets more needy and desperate, fucking himself down onto Jackson’s cock at the same, slow pace but deeper and harder. His thighs are still sore from last night, and Jaebeom feels weak. He waits for Jackson to take control, but Jackson’s hands remain loose around his waist, letting Jaebeom do all the work.  </p><p>Jaebeom has to stop for a second. He’s closer to Jackson now, almost chest to chest, and Jaebeom can feel Jackson breathing against his neck. The sensitivity in his thighs and the tiredness are starting to sink in, and Jaebeom slumps his head against Jackson’s shoulder. </p><p>“Are you tired, baby?” Jacksons asks. “It’s okay,” Jackson coos, and grips tighter onto Jaebeom’s waist. “Just hold onto me with my cock sitting inside you.” </p><p>Jaebeom is content to stay like this, with Jackson filling him up. It’s been like this the last two weeks. Jackson has been so patient, so caring and attentive to Jaebeom’s every need since Jinyoung was gone, and even though Jaebeom’s still so sensitive, he manages to move his hips again. </p><p>“Wanna be good,” Jaebeom says, muffled against Jackson’s shoulder. “Wanna make daddy feel good.” </p><p>“Beommie,” Jackson replies, and gently holds the back of Jaebeom’s neck. “You do make me feel good, baby.” </p><p>Jaebeom fights through the sensitivity of his thighs, moving his hips and fucking himself back down onto Jackson’s cock. He moves faster, and Jackson helps him this time, guiding his hips for him. Jackson bucks his hips upward at the same moment Jaebeom sits his hips down, and Jaebeom can’t help but whine. </p><p>“Come on,” Jackson whispers, and moves one of his hands to wrap around Jaebeom’s cock. “Come for daddy.” </p><p>Jackson’s words are more than enough, but Jaebeom doesn’t come. He can’t, not when Jackson hasn’t. Jaebeom slams his hips down against Jackson’s cock, feeling himself clench around him. </p><p>“Fuck,” Jackson moans. “Do that again, baby.” </p><p>Jaebeom complies, slowly moving his hips back up before bucking his hips down again onto Jackson’s cock. Jackson doesn’t have to ask twice before Jaebeom does it again. Jaebeom feels like his thighs might give out any moment, but he keeps moving, just to feel Jackson’s cock twitch inside of him. </p><p>“Baby,” Jackson pants. “So good,” Jackson hums. “Always make daddy feel good.” </p><p>“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. Jaebeom didn’t even come, but he doesn’t care. Not when Jackson is happy, sleepy, and content underneath him. He’s slumped against Jackson’s shoulder again, happy to fall back asleep with Jackson’s cock still buried inside him, but Jaebeom’s phone starts buzzing incessantly next to him on the bed. </p><p>“Fuck,” Jackson groans. “We’re late.” </p>
<hr/><p>When they finally get to the airport to pick up Jinyoung, Jaebeom can already tell that he’s in so much trouble. No matter how composed Jinyoung looks, Jaebeom finds ways to differentiate his moods. Jinyoung sits in the backseat of the car next to Jaebeom after loading his suitcase into the trunk, and doesn’t say a word. </p><p>They drive in silence for five minutes, just before Jaebeom decides to say something. </p><p>“Sorry we were late,” Jaebeom says, lowering his voice. “I distracted Jackson.” </p><p>“I bet you did,” Jinyoung replies. His tone is cool and calm, and it annoys Jaebeom with how well Jinyoung is able to conceal himself. “What else did you do while I was gone?” </p><p>“I got,” Jaebeom replies, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Jackson took me to get my nipples pierced.” </p><p>“Oh,” Jinyoung breathes. “You didn’t ask me,” Jinyoung settles on saying. </p><p>“You should’ve seen him when he got them pierced,” Jackson finally speaks up. “He was so embarrassed. Do you want to tell him what happened, Jaebeom?” </p><p>“Well?” Jinyoung pushes. “What happened, baby?” </p><p>“I—” Jaebeom stutters. He feels his face getting hot and flushed again, and he can barely bring himself to say it out loud. </p><p>“You made a mess all over yourself, didn’t you?” Jinyoung asks, and Jaebeom can hear him stifle the laugh that he reserves to humiliate Jaebeom even further. “You’re such a pain slut, aren’t you?” </p><p>Jaebeom’s sure his face his bright pink by now, and he’s sure that his shorts aren’t doing much to help conceal how hard he is already. It’s still a long way to get back home, especially now that they’ve gotten caught in traffic. He’s about to hide, and slump his face against the window, but he can hear Jinyoung unbuckling Jaebeom’s seatbelt for him, and Jinyoung’s hand at the back of his neck. </p><p>“Come on,” Jinyoung says, guiding Jaebeom’s head towards his lap. “I bet you can’t even wait until we get home just to get filled,” Jinyoung unzips his pants, and Jaebeom just watches as he pulls his cock out. “Be a good boy.” </p><p>Jaebeom mumbles a yes, and opens his mouth, taking Jinyoung deep into his throat. Jinyoung just holds Jaebeom there, with his hand still on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom hums around Jinyoung’s cock, happy to have him back in his mouth. Two weeks was too long. </p><p>“Two weeks made you even more desperate,” Jinyoung says, stroking his thumb against the back of Jaebeom’s neck. “Just a cocksleeve made to keep me and Jackson warm.” </p><p>Jaebeom just hums again, feeling the hot flush of his face against Jinyoung’s lap with his cock sitting deep inside his throat. He’s just as content as he was this morning, with Jackson’s cock inside him, making him feel as full as possible. He missed Jinyoung too, and things were never the same without the both of them around. </p><p>“He was so fussy,” Jackson comments. “Couldn’t even sleep at night without my cock inside him.” </p><p>“Oh?” Jinyoung breathes out. “God, you’re such a slut, Beommie. You can’t even sleep without our cocks filling you up at night?” </p><p>“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles, trying to pull his mouth off of Jinyoung’s cock, but Jinyoung stops him, with a firm grip still wrapped around the back of Jaebeom’s neck. </p><p>“Wait until we get home,” Jinyoung warns, and Jaebeom just hums again, with his cheek resting against Jinyoung’s thigh. </p>
<hr/><p>When they finally get home, Jaebeom takes the responsibility of lugging Jinyoung’s suitcase back up to their apartment. After Jaebeom’s lease was up, the three of them moved into a bigger place together, and Jaebeom even has space for his own personal studio. </p><p>Once the three of them are in the apartment, Jaebeom slowly follows behind as Jinyoung makes his way to the bedroom. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, and he’s stripping his own tie off and shrugging off his suit jacket. “I’m going to take a shower first.” </p><p>“Okay,” Jaebeom says, trying not to sound too disappointed. “I’ll wait here?” he adds, sitting on the end of the bed.</p><p>“Yes,” Jinyoung nods. “Get Jackson too.” </p><p>Jaebeom sits on the bed with Jackson, just as bored as he was during the past two weeks without Jinyoung here. He was taking an awfully long time in the shower, and Jackson wasn’t even paying attention to him now, with his fingers flipping through the pages of a book, rather than being on Jaebeom. </p><p>He wonders if he can get Jackson’s attention, so he strips off his shorts, and waits for him to say something. </p><p>Jackson doesn’t. </p><p>Now annoyed, Jaebeom grabs the bottle of lube left out on the bedside table from earlier. He opens the bottle, and squeezes a small amount onto his fingers. He’s still loose from this morning, and pushes two fingers inside himself, and can’t help but make low, breathy moans. </p><p>Jaebeom just whines again, wanting to get Jackson’s attention. He’s too focused, and Jaebeom slips his fingers out of himself just as Jackson finally hovers over him, his book long gone and forgotten. </p><p>“Are you really this impatient, Beom-ah?” Jackson says, slapping Jaebeom’s hand away. “You want to be punished, don’t you?” </p><p>Jaebeom doesn’t even answer, and ignores Jackson. Jaebeom pushes him over the bed, and sits on top of Jackson the same way he did this morning. </p><p>“Hold out your hands,” Jackson tells him. </p><p>Jaebeom holds out his hands, with his palms up. He knows Jackson’s going to tie them together, and Jackson reaches over to grab something out of the drawer. It’s another one of Jackson’s ties, and Jackson takes his time wrapping it around Jaebeom’s wrists, comfortable and loose enough for him to tie it around Jaebeom without it being too tight. </p><p>“What do you want today?” Jackson asks. </p><p>“Both,” Jaebeom answers. “Both of you.” </p><p>“I know, baby,” Jackson kisses Jaebeom’s hands, and holds them against his chest. “Do you think you can take the both of us at once?” Jackson asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Jaebeom pleads. “Please.” </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Jinyoung asks. </p><p>Jaebeom turns his head, and Jinyoung is fresh from the shower, hair dripping down his neck and a towel wrapped around his waist. At this point, Jaebeom wants to tell him not to bother getting dressed at all. </p><p>“Beommie thinks he can take the both of us at once,” Jackson replies. “What do you think?” </p><p>“I think someone’s gotten a little greedy,” Jinyoung says, and drops the towel from his waist. “Why don’t we find out, then?” </p><p>Jinyoung moves behind Jaebeom, settling right behind him. He’s snug right in the middle between him and Jackson, and Jaebeom doesn’t know where to direct his attention. His hands are still tied together resting against Jackson’s chest, and Jaebeom moves his arms above Jackson’s head so he can wrap them around his neck. </p><p>“Daddy,” Jaebeom says, breathing right up against Jackson’s lips. “Feels so empty.” </p><p>“Let me take care of you first baby,” Jackson smiles, and closes the gap between them to press their lips together. Jaebeom tries not to whine at the contact, with Jackson already lining his cock up against Jaebeom’s hole. “I’ll start, okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” Jaebeom nods, and rests his head against Jackson’s shoulder. He’s pressed up against Jackson now, chest to chest, and Jaebeom can feel the slow slide of Jackson’s cock again, just like this morning. Jaebeom tries to move his hips, but he feels Jinyoung’s hands against his waist, stopping him. </p><p>“Let daddy do it for you, baby,” Jinyoung says, and guides his hips further down onto Jackson’s cock. Jaebeom groans, and Jinyoung holds him there, fully seated onto Jackson’s cock. “Don’t hide your face, Beommie.” </p><p>“‘M not,” Jaebeom mumbles, shifting his head again so that he’s making eye contact with Jackson. </p><p>“Good,” Jinyoung replies. “Keep looking at him.” </p><p>Jaebeom can’t see, but he can hear Jinyoung opening the bottle of lube that he’d left on the bed earlier, and the sound of the bottle. He expects something more, but Jinyoung only gives him fingers, just one, brushing up between Jaebeom and Jackson’s cock. </p><p>“Beommie,” Jinyoung croons. “You take it so well,” Jinyoung slowly pushes his finger inside, and the slide of the lube makes it easier. </p><p>“More,” Jaebeom breathes out, and he can’t tear his eyes away from Jackson’s. “Please.” </p><p>“Don’t get too greedy, Beommie,” Jinyoung removes his finger, and Jaebeom closes his eyes, and slumps his head down onto Jackson’s neck. He’s flushed and still embarrassed, and he can feel Jackson’s hand on the back of his neck. “Should I even give you what you want?” Jinyoung asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Jaebeom answers, muffled against Jackson’s neck. “Please.” </p><p>“You’re such a brat, Beommie,” Jinyoung replies, and lets his hand sit against Jaebeom’s lower back. “I’ve been gone for two weeks, you haven’t had anyone around to punish you.” </p><p>“D—” </p><p>“Pathetic,” Jinyoung laughs, but it’s cold. “I’m not going to give you what you want. Not yet.” Jinyoung wraps his hands around Jaebeom’s waist again, lifting him off of Jackson’s cock. Jaebeom whines at the thought of being empty again, and Jinyoung flips him onto his back. “I miss playing with your nipples,” Jinyoung adds, now running his fingers over Jaebeom’s new piercings. </p><p>“He begged to let me do it while you were gone,” Jackson sits up against the pillows, and Jaebeom feels even more flushed and embarrassed than he did in the car. </p><p>“Beommie’s just a dumb pain slut,” Jinyoung laughs again, and places his hand under Jaebeom’s chin. “Come on, open your mouth.” </p><p>Jaebeom lets his mouth hang open, and Jinyoung traces his fingers across the bottom of Jaebeom’s lips. He’s waiting for it, and Jaebeom sticks out his tongue a little. Jinyoung stares at him for a moment, and Jaebeom has to look away. His eyes are so intimidating, but so warm at the same time and Jaebeom feels shy every time. </p><p>“Look at me,” Jinyoung says, voice low. </p><p>Jaebeom meets Jinyoung’s eyes again, and doesn’t look away. He’s been waiting for this for weeks, and Jaebeom can still never get enough. He watches as Jinyoung licks his lips, and Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung move his grip down to Jaebeom’s neck, squeezing lightly. Jaebeom opens his mouth a little wider, and he watches as the corners of Jinyoung’s lips move up slightly. It only takes a second, and Jinyoung spits right into Jaebeom’s mouth. </p><p>“Don’t close your mouth, Beommie,” Jinyoung squeezes his neck again, and Jaebeom stays so quiet. “You want pain?” Jinyoung asks, still looking Jaebeom right in the eyes. “I’ll give it to you.” Jinyoung spits into his mouth again, and Jaebeom lets his mouth stay open, spit dribbling down the side of his face. </p><p>“Get up,” Jinyoung says, moving off of him. “Lay on top of Jackson like you did earlier.” </p><p>Jaebeom moves slowly, crawling to the other side of the bed to lay on top of Jackson. His cheeks are flushed red by now, and his skin still feels so hot when he slumps down onto Jackson’s chest. His piercings make his nipples even more sensitive, and Jaebeom tries not to move so they’ll brush up against Jackson’s chest.</p><p>“Again,” Jinyoung tells him. “Like earlier.” </p><p>Jaebeom doesn’t have to be told twice, and Jackson is already teasing his cock against the entrance of Jaebeom’s hole. Jaebeom keeps quiet, trying not to whine and beg, and muffles his own voice against Jackson’s neck. Jinyoung guides Jackson’s cock, and Jaebeom slowly sinks onto it.</p><p>“I won’t draw this out,” Jinyoung says, holding Jaebeom’s hips down in front of him. Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung drag his cock above Jackson’s, and Jaebeom can’t help but move his hips backward. “Beommie,” Jinyoung scolds, and Jaebeom feels Jinyoung move his cock away. “You’re such a brat, just waiting to be used and fucked like a toy again, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Now you’re quiet,” Jackson laughs, rubbing his hand against Jaebeom’s neck. “You were so loud and fussy when Jinyoung was gone.” </p><p>“I missed you whining, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung croons, and Jaebeom can hear the cap of the bottle of lube opening again. “When you cry, too,” Jinyoung adds. Jaebeom makes a noise, small and low, and he wonders if they can even hear it. He’s about to speak, beg for Jackson to move, for Jinyoung to touch him. Without warning, Jinyoung slides his cock inside Jaebeom. He feels like he’s being split open, with the both of them inside him.  </p><p>Jinyoung barely gives Jaebeom a moment to adjust to the size, and Jaebeom nearly yelps, with his face hot and pressed against the skin of Jackson’s neck. Jackson slowly moves his hips, and Jinyoung grips onto Jaebeom’s waist, holding him in place so he can’t move anymore. Jinyoung moves his own hips at a lazy pace to match Jackson’s, and Jaebeom almost chokes down a sob. </p><p>The tears are running down his cheeks, and Jaebeom gets Jackson’s t-shirt wet with his tears.</p><p>“So much,” Jaebeom manages to whine out. “So full.” </p><p>“What’d you say, baby?” Jackson asks. </p><p>“Look at you,” Jinyoung says, and pushes his hips forward into Jaebeom. He thrusts in so deep, and Jaebeom feels equal parts of the pleasure and the burning sensation of pain. </p><p>“You’re so good, Beommie,” Jackson says right into his ear. “Take what you deserve.” </p><p>Jaebeom sobs again, the hot flow of tears moving down his cheeks. He can’t even string words together, and Jinyoung fucks into him harder, rocking the bed against the headboard. It’s too much, and Jinyoung’s bruising grip brings Jaebeom back even harder on his cock to meet Jinyoung’s own thrusts. </p><p>“Look at me,” Jackson whispers again, and Jaebeom shifts from his place against Jackson’s neck, just so he can meet his eyes again. His gaze is soft, and it reminds Jaebeom of this morning, when Jackson told him to hold onto him with his cock sitting inside him. </p><p>Jaebeom goes quiet again, holding back his own desperate noises. He breathes heavily, panting against Jackson’s lips. He wants to kiss him so badly, but Jaebeom just waits, because he knows Jackson and Jinyoung will take care of him after. </p><p>Jaebeom presses his forehead against Jackson’s, and the both of them are breathing hard. He can’t tear his eyes away, and the moment Jinyoung pushes into him again, feeling like he’s splitting apart even further, Jaebeom finally comes. He sobs through it, and Jackson wipes the tears off of Jaebeom’s check with the pad of his thumb. Jinyoung keeps fucking him through it, with his fingers grasping around Jaebeom’s hips. </p><p>“You couldn’t even wait for the both of us to come,” Jinyoung grunts, not even stopping. His thrusts slow down, and they’re slower and deeper. Jaebeom finally whines again, feeling overly sensitive and stretched completely open. “Such a greedy cockslut,” Jinyoung pushes his hips forward again, and Jaebeom groans. </p><p>“Baby,” Jackson says, still stroking Jaebeom’s face. “Fuck, I’m close,” Jackson breathes, and Jaebeom can feel his hips moving in slow circles. </p><p>Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung’s hips stutter, and the weight of Jinyoung fucking into him feels heavier now that Jinyoung is almost slumped over Jaebeom’s back. He’s squeezed tight between the both of them, and Jaebeom tries to move, but he’s pinned between, secure and unable to move. </p><p>“Wanna see you gaping after this,” Jinyoung grunts, and Jaebeom can feel both of their cocks, hot and twitching inside of him, even fuller than before. <span>It’s the moment he waited weeks for, just to be filled by the both of them.</span></p><p>“Mm,” Jackson hums this time. Jaebeom tries to lift himself up a little bit, just to ease the heavy weight of both him and Jinyoung on top of him. “I’m fine, baby,” Jackson reassures him, and presses a soft kiss against his forehead. “You were so good for us,” he says, and brushes Jaebeom’s hair off to the side. </p><p>“God, I missed you,” Jinyoung says, breathing against the back of Jaebeom’s neck. “The both of you.” Jinyoung kisses the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and slowly lifts himself off to lay on the bed next to the both of them. “Remind me to never go on a trip without you two.” </p><p>Jaebeom whines when Jinyoung rolls off of him, feeling empty even though Jackson is still inside of him. It’s still not enough, and Jaebeom doesn’t think it will be anymore after this. </p><p>“Should I draw up a bath?” Jackson asks, still pinned underneath Jaebeom. </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Jinyoung insists, and gently runs his hand down Jaebeom’s arm. “Let’s get you cleaned up, messy baby,” Jinyoung coos. </p><p>“Tired,” Jaebeom mumbles, starting to feel a little sleepy. “Have to go to work tomorrow.” </p><p>“We’ll clean you up and dress you up,” Jinyoung reminds him. “Don’t worry about work.” </p><p>“Have to,” Jaebeom whines. “A new artist is recording their album.” </p><p>“Shhh,” Jackson reassures him. “You’ll be fine. Let us take care of you.” </p><p>“But,” Jaebeom mumbles. He can barely remember the new artist’s name, Mark something, someone popular that Jaebeom was reluctant to even work with. “Mmf,” Jaebeom hums. “Don’t want to work early with Mark tomorrow.” </p><p>“How about this,” Jinyoung says, still running his hands against Jaebeom’s skin. “Jackson and I will get you cleaned up, carry you back to bed, and drive you to work in the morning.”  </p><p>“Does that sound good, Beommie?” Jackson adds. </p><p>“Yes,” Jaebeom answers, smiling down at Jackson. “Sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/peachzoned">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned">curiouscat</a> if you'd like!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>